


You've Got To Give Him Some Faith - Hold Him Tight

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Back to You [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Andrew comforts Brent after the Hawks lose against the Stars.





	You've Got To Give Him Some Faith - Hold Him Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> The Hawks lost against the Stars and of course the first thing I watch after waking up is [Seab's post-game](https://twitter.com/NHLBlackhawks/status/961832251183980552). Emotions happened which led to fic and now we're here...  
> Also I guess you could see this as a little teaser for what I like to call the monster fic from hell (or variations thereof). It will take some time before that gets done and even more time before it's in postable shape (there's only almost 60k of it right now), but this is set in the same verse as that.
> 
> The title is lifted from the Bryan Adams song "Have You Ever Really Loved A Women" (with slight adjustments...obviously lol). In other news Bryan Adams is basically the soundtrack for this entire verse. You have been warned.

Andrew's at home in bed when he sees the video. He's checking Twitter, while he waits for Brent to come home and it's right there. So because apparently he would like some emotional pain on top of the physical from his leg injury, he watches all of Brent's post-game. And well, his heart breaks a little.

He knows Brent is feeling responsible. He only arrived to visit last weekend, but he sees how much this season weighs on him. Besides, he knows Brent, and he knows how his brain works. He cares for the team, and he takes his A as serious as it gets. And Andrew loves him, and he loves that about him, but it doesn't make living apart any easier. Because Andrew also knows how hard it can be to pull Brent out of his head and he wishes he could be there to do it more often.

He's glad that he's in Chicago right now, and he thanks all the hockey gods for the fact that the Habs' schedule works in his favour right now, because he doesn't have to get back to be re-evaluated until tomorrow. He doesn’t want to imagine having to watch this and knowing he can’t be there for Brent in the way he wants to be.

Andrew waits. He checks Twitter again, scrolls through his Instagram and very deliberately doesn't even glance at any mention of the Hawks.

When the door finally opens and Brent steps in, still in his game day suit, and still looking utterly defeated, Andrew's heart breaks all over again. It's just not fair.

Brent can't even manage a smile when he sees that Andrew's still up, which is even worse. Instead he undresses, goes to the bathroom and slips underneath the covers next to Andrew as soon as he gets back, all without a word.

Andrew turns off the lights and rolls onto his side, cautious not to hurt his leg, so he can put an arm around him.

Brent actually sags into him, and wraps an arm sop tightly around Andrew that he’s clutching him. Andrew draws soothing circles on his back and waits.

"This sucks," Brent says finally. "This absolutely sucks."

"I know, babe," Andrew says.

Brent tucks his head underneath Andrew's chin and sighs heavily. "I just don't get why we can't do better. We keep working our asses off, but it gets us nowhere."

"I wish I could tell you what to do, but it's not like we're doing any better either."

"Not the greatest season for both of us, eh?"

"Yeah."

They lapse into silence, wrapped tightly around each other.

"Next year," Andrew finally says. "I know it's hard and I don't want to accept it either, but there's always next year."

"Yeah, I guess there still is." Brent sounds about as convinced as Andrew feels, which is not a lot, but it's better than nothing, he guesses.

Andrew turns his head a little until he can press a kiss to the side of Brent's head and says, “Sleep, babe. It won't do you any good to spend sleepless nights over this."

"Mhmmmm," Brent grumbles, and Andrew closes his eyes. Tomorrow they'll stay in bed late and cuddle with the kids. And maybe Carter, Kenzie and Dylan will manage to cheer Brent up a little, even if Andrew has to leave. But for now all he can do is hold him like this.


End file.
